


Сюрприз

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Под Тэёновым "сюрприз" они ожидали совсем не это
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Сюрприз

— Хы, — Доён закатывает глаза и отталкивает парня с лыбой до ушей.

— Нет Джэмин, я не могу тебе сказать! — парень тут же надувает губы, за что получает ещё один подзатыльник от учителя.

— Ну Доёна~

— Прояви уважение, я твой учитель! — Джэмин складывает руки на груди и показывает Киму язык.

— Бяка. Почему ты не можешь сказать? Неужели это такая ужасная тайна?

— Джэмин, я просто не могу сказать тебе что-то без согласия директора, – парень разочарованно вздыхает, понимая, что ничего он не узнает, по крайней мере от Доёна.

Из кабинета учителя биологии Джэмин выходит ни с чем.

— На, лови! — Джэмин ловит бутылку минералки от Марка и благодарно салютирует рукой.

— Ну что? — младший кривляется.

— Ноль. Наш кролик тот ещё орешек. Хотя готов поспорить, что он знает! – Марк смеётся, предлагая оставить Кима в покое и пойти в столовую.

***

— Это всё из-за тебя, Донхёк! — зло стучит На по столу. Рыжий удивлённо перестаёт жевать.

— А я то причём? — русоволосый вздыхает.

— Если бы ты не услышал тот разговор твоего отца и не рассказал бы нам, меня бы сейчас не мучало любопытство! – парень поднимает брови в шоке от слов друга:

— Офигеть… — тянет Ли, а Марк падает под стол от смеха.

— Короче, — тянет Джэмин, — предлагаю идти к Тэну и шантажировать его их отношениями с директором! — Марк согласно показывает класс, а Донхёк тут же бьёт рукой по лицу и шипит.

— Придурки! Я же вам по секрету рассказал!

— Да спокойно, — смеётся Марк. — Тэн скорее нас начнёт шантажировать, чем мы его расколем. Он нам не по зубам.

— Пошли к твоему отцу! — решительно встаёт Нана.

— Твою мать… — тихо хныкает Ли младший и ложится на лавочку калачиком. — Он же меня убьёт… И за подслушку, и за Тэна, и за…

— Не трусь!

***

Они уже полчаса стоят под этой дверью, но ничего нужного ещё не услышали. Хёк нервно закусив губу, уже хотел предложить уходить, пока их не застукали, как дверь с характерным скрипом резко отворилась, заставив ребят пошатнутся.

— Ли Донхёк! — с открытой двери на них смотрит Ли Тэён — директор школы, одновременно с тем отец этого самого Донхёка. Мужчина хмуро оглядывает компашку и схватив сына за ухо, тянет к себе в кабинет.

— R.I.P мой любимый друг… — тянет Джэмин, а Марк думает, что подслушивать кабинет директора было плохой идеей. 

***

Джисон уверен, что одного точно не хватает, у него нет проблемы со счётом до трех.

— Куда вы проебали Донхёка? – Джэмин что-то мычит из-под книги на лице и Марк берётся перевести.

— Ну, как бы… Походу мы попали, Джисони, — вздыхает старший и Пак готов выслушать их «занимательную» историю.

Тем временем Донхёк сидя напротив отца и опустив взгляд на руки старался уладить всю эту глупую ситуацию.

— Прости, папа…

«Поубиваю идиотов таких»

— Я действительно раскаиваюсь…

«Фиг я им что-то расскажу»

— Мне жаль, я не должен был подслушивать под твоим кабинетом…

«Что б вас, инфузории недоразвитые»

Наконец-то директор отрывается от бумаг:

— Что на этот раз? – парень мнётся, получить вдвойне не входит в его планы.

— Да так…

— Донхёк.

— Джэмину было интересно, что намечается в школе, – мужчина закатывает глаза — эта троица доведет его когда-нибудь.

— Неделя без телефона.

— НО ПОЧЕМУ?!

— Подслушивать телефонные разговоры не вежливо, — замечает Тэён и отпускает сына.

***

— О, Хёкки! Ты вернулся! Я так переживал! — Джэмин лучезарно улыбнулся и потянулся обнять друга, который вошёл в пустой класс.

— Нана…

— Да? — Донхёк берет словарь английского из полки.

— Беги, – старший кинул книгу в друга, а потом схватил чей-то зонтик и начал за ним гонятся. — Да что б я ещё раз послушал твои бредовые идеи! — орёт Ли.

— Марк, угомони свою истеричку! — орёт в ответ Джэмин. Джисон, офигело похлопал канадца по плечу и покрутив пальцем у виска вежливо удалился.

***

Под Тэёновым «сюрприз» парни ожидали совсем не это.

— Здравствуйте дети, я ваш новый учитель географии, Ли Джено.

— Утри слюни, — тихо смеётся Донхёк и Джэмин смущенно шипит. 

Джено — это что-то за гранью понимания, думает Джэмин следя за каждым движением нового учителя. Мальчик старается улавливать тему сегодняшнего урока, но его то и дело отвлекает всякая, казалось бы, мелочь. Движение его рук, широкие плечи, сильное тело в идеально сидящем костюме, идеальный профиль.

Всё это наваливается на Джэмина и он, кажется, тонет в собственных чувствах и мыслях.

Когда урок закончился, все разошлись кто куда и только Джэмин, немного волнуясь подошёл к учительскому столу.

— Вы так интересно рассказываете! — немного запинаясь произносит Нана. Джено легко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Вы, наверное, много путешествуете, — руки вспотели и подросток поспешил спрятать их.

— Да, последний раз был в Италии, — Джено был вежливым, но На чувствовал что-то. Его сознание пытались донести ему, что он творит глупости.

— Вааау, я хочу услышать об этом, – учитель смеётся и хлопает парня по плечу

— Как-то я обязательно расскажу. На уроке. До встречи, Джэмин. Мне нужно к директору!  
Лицо парня запылало красным: учитель запомнил его имя.

— Что ты как девчонка, На Джемин! Соберись! — похлопал он себя по щекам и пошёл домой.

***

— Как вам ваш класс? — Тэён садится на кресло и смотрит на новенького учителя, как сказал Тэн, очень горячего мужчину.

— О, всё прекрасно. Дети умны и активны. Это все, что мне нужно.

Директор кивает.

— Кто-то приглянулся? – Джено непонимающе поднимает брови.

— О чём вы?

— У каждого учителя в новом классе есть те, кто запомнился, впечатался в память. Моё хобби, спрашивать об этом новеньких.

— Зачем? – Тэён хмурит брови, пытаясь сформулировать мысль.

— Это… Многое говорит о человеке, – Джено на несколько секунд замолкает в раздумьях.

— На Джэмин. Да, больше всего мне запомнился На Джэмин, – Тэён издаёт смешок.

— Ты подписал себе смертный приговор, парень. Этот ребёнок невыносим уж поверь мне, он лучший друг моего сына, – Ли младший хмыкает.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, но я, пожалуй, пойду. Приятных выходных!

— И вам, и вам.

***

Джэмин тяжко вздыхает: прекрасное утро субботы, но в холодильнике пусто. Он медленно натягивает тупую футболку с пони, подаренную Донхеком на День рождения и спортивные штаны в пятнах от еды и выходит из квартиры.

— Твою мать, — застывает На: прямо напротив, с мешком мусора в руке, стоит Ли Джено. Такой офигенный Ли.

Джено, растрёпанный, сонный, в розовой футболке и белых штанах, такой домашний и уютный, что Джэмин влюбляется ещё сильней.

— Учитель Ли?

— Джэмин? — парню тут же стыдно за свой прикид, но он ничего уже не может сделать. — Я твой новый сосед, похоже. Надеюсь на твою поддержку, — школьник кивает и неловко идёт на выход.

Чёрт возьми.

***

Джэмин действительно запомнился, вдруг думает Джено.

Он в школе вторую неделю и в его жизни всё «Джэмин»

Помочь с книгами — Джэмин…

Отвечать — Джэмин…

Обсудить что-то интересное — Джемин…

Этот ребёнок даже узнал, что Джено курит, а этого не знал никто.

Слишком много Джэмина, это переходит рамки разумного.

— Учитель Ли? — русоволосый удивлённо застает Джено на заднем дворе школы, с сигаретой в зубах. Мужчина выдыхает дым и смотрит на парнишку.

— Джэмин… Ты хороший, — неожиданно даже для себя говорит он.

Нана прыскает от смеха садится рядом.

— Так думаете только вы. Родители жалуются, что я бездельник, учителя — что я хулиган, друзья — что я заноза в заднице. Никто не считает меня хорошим. Только вы.

— Это хорошо или плохо, — бесстрастно спрашивает старший.

— Это то, что заставляет меня просыпаться по утрам и не скинуться с моста по дороге домой, — но тут же издаёт смешок, — шучу конечно.

Но Джено не отводит взгляд от этого солнечного на первый взгляд мальчика. 

— У тебя есть настоящие друзья?

— Да. Двое тех идиотов, что всегда рядом. Они действительно важны мне. Но… Я не знаю. Извините, что нагружаю вас. 

— Ерунда. Знаешь… Это мой первый опыт работы учителем. И я думал, что меня будут раздражать эти тупые дети… Но ты не такой. Мне приятно с тобой общаться, Джэмин, — черноволосый зарылся рукой в волосы мальчика и сердце На просто остановилось.

Зачем он это делает? Зачем влюбляет в себя все больше и больше?

***

— Прости, ты что?! — офигевает Марк.

— Я влюбился, — тихо повторяет Джэмин.

— Пиздец… — тянет Донхёк…

— В учителя Ли, — ещё тише добавляет На.

— Пиздец… — тянет Марк, а Ли младший делает глоток колы: это просто фиаско.

Никто из них не может сказать в какой момент их домашние посиделки превратились в «День признаний».

— Ты ли это, На Джэмин, человек «я не нуждаюсь в чувствах, это бесполезно»? — хмыкает Донхёк и откидывается назад, смеряя друга весёлый взглядом.

— Чёрт возьми, заткните пасти, я знаю, что предал принцип и что-

— Бро, ты его изничтожил, — вдруг смеётся Донхёк, а Марк подхватывает. На благодарно смотрит на друзей — эти идиоты не стали гнобить его, наоборот, кажется они не против.

— Вы не перестанете дружить со мной? — робко спрашивает Нана.

— Ты идиот, На Джэмин, — констатирует Хёк и валит друга объятиями на пол. Марк весело валится поверх, игнорируя протестные стоны.

— Я люблю вас, ребят, — счастливо говорит младший.

— Фу, прекрати, — кривится рыжий, за что получает пяткой в лицо от Марка.

***

— Всё, давай, до завтра, — Джэмин уже собирается отключиться, как на другом конце издевательски смеются.

«Доберись домой живой, амиго»

— Очень смешно, Хёк. Все пока.

Какие могут быть проблемы, тут два квартала до его дома.

Джэмин цокает и идёт дальше, как вдруг из-за угла выходят трое парней.

— Цыпочка, чего один по ночи ходим? — тянет один. Другой ухмыляется и обходит На, ставая сзади. Парень начинает волновался, он не выстоит один против троих.

— У меня нет денег… — шепчет На.

— Нас не деньги интересуют, детка. У нас есть занятие поинтереснее, — Джэмин начинает истошно кричать, когда его хватают сзади, но ему тут же закрывают рот. Сердце вот-вот выскочит. Страх съедает. 

Внезапно кто-то резко бьёт кулаком по лицу одного из парней и Джэмин не может поверить своему счастью.

— Джено! — у того взгляд разгневанный и немного взволнованный, он бегло осматривает На на предмет повреждений.

— Дядя, ты чего? — грозно надвигается один из этих козлов. Они вдвоем нападают на мужчину. Он, конечно, боец достойный, но трое против одного это слишком. 

Джэмин зажимается в углу и испуганно наблюдает за тем, как Джено осыпает незнакомцев ударами.

Он выходит из драки победителем, вырубив каждого по очереди, но лицо разбито до крови, а костюм безбожно порват.

— Господи… — придя в себя шепчет Джэмин, подбегает и аккуратно берёт лицо Джено в ладони.

— Простите, Учитель Ли! — Джено затаив дыхание смотрел на обеспокоенное лицо мальчишки. Он так нереально красив.

— Ерунда.

— Ничего не ерунда! Пошлите ко мне домой, я обработаю вам раны.

— Не стоит… — старший думает, что нужно поскорее замять эту ситуацию, но Джэмин стоит на своём.

— Это не обсуждается!

Они пришли к Джэмину в квартиру и тот, посадив учителя на диван, побежал за аптечкой. 

— Ты живёшь один?

— Да. Родители передают только деньги, — мальчик садится напротив, начиная бережно обрабатывать ранки и ушибы. — Учитель Ли…

— Да?

— Спасибо вам.

— Не стоит, это моя обязанность. 

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, когда младший снова заговорил.

— Джено, — прошептал он. А потом резко приблизился к старшему, так близко, что до его губ оставались считанные сантиметры. — Я люблю тебя. Сильно люблю, Джено.

Учитель несколько секунд смотрит тому прямо в глаза, а потом твёрдо отвечает.

— Джэмин, нет. Это невозможно, — сердце младшего падает в пятки и развивается на тысячу осколков.

— П-почему?

— Я могу потерять работу, меня посадят! — Джено отталкивает младшего.

— Но это же не насильно! — вскрикивает Нана.

— Джэмин прекрати! Этим отношениям мешают десятки факторов, и это не только пол. Я не могу. Прости, мне пора. Спокойной ночи, — он просто поднимается и уходит, оставив Джэмина наедине с долбанными мыслями, что разрывали голову и сердце.

***

На следующий день Джэмина нет в школе, но Ли думает, что это совпадение, а если нет, это все равно было лучше для младшего. 

Но его нет второй день, и третий. 

На четвёртый день, учитель обеспокоено перехватывает Марка в коридоре.

— Марк, где Джэмин? – мальчик холодно смотрит на Ли и так же холодно отвечает.

— Он в больнице. 

Джено не находит себе места, Джено никак не может узнать что случилось с Наной, Джено кажется с ума сходит.

Что-то в нем надломилось, отсутствие младшего как ломка. Он гаснет, он просыпается по ночам, он хочет узнать, где Джэмин.

А потом он приходит в школу. Вот так вот просто, как будто не его не было две недели. Джено глотает злость и проводит урок, а потом задерживает Джэмина после уроков.

— Вы что-то хотели, учитель Ли? — холодно спрашивает На.

— Ты где был твою мать?! — стучит Джено кулаком по столу. 

— Я думаю вас, это не касается. Извините мне пора…

— Да ты хоть знаешь, как я переживал?! Как я ночами не спал, потому, что ты не появлялся день ото дня! — старший хватает Джэмина за плечи, и тот зло смотрит на учителя.

***

— Твою мать… — шепчет Марк. Эти двое вздумали выяснить отношения прямо в школе. Идиоты. Парень набирает голосовой чат:

— Джисон, Хёк, вы где?

"— Я, вообще-то, собирался домой" — бурчит Пак.

— Тут этим идиотам нужна наша помощь. Не дай бог кто-то их увидит.

"— Где они?"

— В нашем.

"— Тогда у вас проблемы, чувак. Тут по коридору идёт Тэён, и у него ваш журнал"

— Блять, блять, блять. Донхёк, сделай что-то!

"— Например?!"

***

— Папа, стой! — кричит Донхёк и повисает на талии мужчины. Ли удивлённо опускает голову.

— Донхёк, ты чего?

— Папа, ты обещал мне сходить вместе в кафе!

— Да, но…

— Ты обещал! — Донхёк думает, что это позорище, что он выставит Марку счёт, но надеется, что это сработает.

— Да, я обещал, но давай я занесу журнал…

— Пап, я очень голоден, пошли прямо сейчас!

— Хорошо хорошо, пошли!

"— Трюк выполнен профессионалом" мысленно ухмыляется рыжий.

В трубке громко вздыхает Марк.

— Я горжусь тобой, Хёкки.

***

— Волновался?! Переживал?! А ты обо мне подумал, когда отказывал?! Отпусти меня! Я не хочу общаться с тобой, Ли Джено! — младший начал вырываться, когда Джено зло прошипел.

— Дурак! — он резко притянул к себе Джэмина и впился в его губы напористым поцелуем. Ему было все равно, что они в школе, он так переживал за этого парнишку. 

На обмяк в его объятиях, плавлясь, от давно желанного поцелуя. В животе бабочки, в душе проблески счастья и надежда, что все это не просто игры.

Возможно, Джено сейчас делает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Но будь что будь.

— Джэмин… Ты будешь моим парнем?

***

Дорога домой была неловкой и молчаливой, Джэмин не верил своему счастью.  
Только при входе в квартиру он повернулся к уже своему парню.

— Джено… До завтра.

— До завтра, детка, — улыбается Ли, а Джэмин заливается краской и быстро забегает в квартиру. 

Он долго не может уснуть и просто смотрит в потолок, счастливо улыбаясь и касаясь пальцами губ, которые он целовал.

***

На резко просыпается от дверного звонка. Он растерянно открывает двери в одной пижаме и сонно видит на пороге своего принца.

— Джено? — смущенно удивляется Нана.

— Соня, ты проспал, — мужчина чмокает парня в губы и заходит в квартиру. — Иди одевайся, я приготовлю завтрак.

— Чёрт!

***

День тянется невыносимо долго и Джэмин не может дождаться вечера, он хочет увидеть Джено как можно скорее.

Они встретились после уроков и сейчас идут домой, так близко, как только позволяет их желание скрыть отношения.

— Джено…

— Да?

— Сегодня пятница, а потом каникулы… Какие планы? — смущённо спрашивает Нана.

— Я собираюсь провести время с любимым человеком, — улыбается Ли.

— Что? — страх на секунду скрутил все внутри и Джэмин резко остановился.

— О боже, Джэмин, просто пошли ко мне домой, мы купим вкусняшек и посмотрим фильм. 

***

Джэмин смущенно заходит в дом и садится на диван.

— Располагайся.

— Ага…

Они садятся на широкий диван, и включают фильм. На напряжён и волнуется, от Джено этого не скрыть.

— Тебе не комфортно?

— Нет! Просто… Я нервничаю, — тихо говорит Нана.

— О боже, Джэмин, что ты как дитё малое! Иди сюда, — старший крепко обнимает младшего, начинает легко целовать губы, нос, щёки. — Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Джено ему на ухо.

Только На Джэмин может видеть светлую улыбку Джено, его глаза полумесяцами и заразительный смех. Для всех он холодный учитель географии, для Джемина — любящий, милый и тёплый.


End file.
